Injured
by Risknight
Summary: Sheldon is in a scooter accident with Howard that leaves him with two broken arms. Good thing he has Penny to take care of him.


**For Sunnycitrus 10's birthday. May your next year be full of joy, good friends and lots of Shenny!**

* * *

><p>Sheldon heard Penny long before he saw her. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking as he listened to her threaten the head nurse trying to keep her in the waiting room. He began counting in his head. Fourteen and a half seconds later Penny shoved aside the curtain separating him from the rest of the ER.<p>

"Moon Pie! Oh my god! You look like hell! I'll kill Howard!"

Sheldon relaxed as Penny carefully wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him gently. He had long ago grown used to Penny's tendency to touch him. "Please be careful," he warned. "My wrists and hands are injured."

Penny gasped and pulled away. She placed her hands under his forearms and lifted them. The pristine white casts brought tears to her eyes. She looked up at him. "Oh sweetie! How bad is it?"

He sighed. "Howard hit a speed bump, lost control and we skidded 17 feet. I broke the third and fourth metacarpals on my left hand, and the ulna of my right arm. I also have several deep tissue bruises on my right side, along with what the nurse called road rash on my shoulder and cheek."

Penny set his arms back down and took a deep breath. "I really am going to kill Howard." she growled.

Sheldon smirked. "Howard has a broken leg, fractured collar bone and a dislocated knee."

"Fine," she growled. "I'll wait until he heals. _Then _I'll kill him."

The nurse appeared, shooting Penny a wary look. "Mr. Cooper, you're being released into Miss Queen's care. I've got your paperwork here."

Penny took the clipboard and quickly signed her name to each page, since Sheldon couldn't hold a pen, much less write. She grabbed the bag she had brought with her and pulled out clean clothes for Sheldon. He opened his mouth and she held up a hand.

"Sweetie, I've helped you undress when you're sick. I've never listened to your No One In My Room rule, so don't bother griping. Would you rather go home in your torn, bloody clothes?"

Sheldon stood and smiled. "If you would allow me to speak, I was about to thank you for thinking of my comfort."

Penny grinned and reached for his pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. Sheldon tensed, but didn't say anything. Penny hid her smile at his shyness and pushed them off his hips. He blushed a bit when she glanced at his briefs, but she didn't say anything. He lifted each foot to help her pull off the chinos. Penny bunched up the legs of his brown plaid pants and he stepped into them. She slid them up his hips and fastened them.

Penny bit her lip and studied him. "Okay, now for the hard part. Sweetie, I need you to bend over a bit. I'll pull the shirts over your head and then work them off your arms, okay?"

Sheldon looked down at his ruined Iron Man shirt, and bloody striped thermal. "It might be easier if you cut them off me. They are destroyed already."

Penny nodded and opened drawers until she found a pair of scissors. She stepped behind him and lifted the hem of his shirts. "Are you sure?"

Sheldon nodded. "Do it."

Penny made quick work of slicing through the material. Once she had the back cut apart, she cut down each sleeve. The ruined shirts fell away and she paled. Bruises had darkened his entire right side. She didn't think about what she did next. She just acted on instinct. She walked around, wrapped her arms around him gently and kissed his chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I should have picked you up."

"Please do not cry," he pleaded. "I am uncomfortable with tears."

Penny gave a surprised giggle and pulled away. She picked up the Flash tee she had brought, deciding not to attempt the long sleeved shirt. She slid it up his arms and over his head. "There," she said with a smile. "All done. Now, let's get out of here."

"Yes, please," he replied fervently.

Xxxx

Sheldon huffed with annoyance and tried to get comfortable. It had been three days since the accident. Leonard found a lot of excuses to be away from the apartment, often claiming that he was needed at work, or that Howard needed help. In truth Leonard was just angry. If not for Penny, he would be utterly alone. And helpless.

Penny. She had certainly stepped up. She cooked for him, claiming take out was not conducive to healing. He had no idea she was such a good cook. Her chicken and dumplings was fantastic. She helped him dress, kept him company, even writing on his whiteboards for him. Most alarming (and stimulating) of all, she helped him bathe.

It was why Leonard had freaked out and now refused to help. That first night, he had wanted a shower more than anything else. Leonard had begun whining immediately and insisting Sheldon just wipe off the blood and go to bed. How could he do that? Not only did he have his own blood on him, but he had Howard's, as well. He had germs from the hospital on him. He _needed _a shower!

Penny had let loose a loud, guttural scream. She called Leonard a lousy friend, and pushed Sheldon toward the bathroom. She helped him strip to his underwear, used plastic bags to cover his casts and then stripped to her own underwear. She helped him wash, dry off and dress in his flannel pajamas.

When they emerged from the bathroom, Leonard had begun yelling. Apparently he thought his one date with Penny entitled him to a say in her actions. He was pretty sure Penny had come very close to punching Leonard. She settled for threatening to hog-tie him and leave him in the building's lobby.

Sheldon huffed again and sat up. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. He glared down at his unwanted erection. It was Sunday. His body was used to dealing with it's biological needs on Sundays. Maybe a cup of tea would help. He stood and walked toward his door. It was left ajar for now, since he couldn't twist the knob. He was about to shoulder it open when it moved, bumping into his chest.

Penny peered around the edge, looking worried. "Sheldon? Why are you awake?"

He looked at her sleep tousled hair curiously. "Are you sleeping on my couch?"

She nodded and yawned. "Trying to, anyway. I keep hearing you toss and turn. Are you in pain?"

Sheldon blushed and dropped his hands in front of him. "No. I am fine. Just unable to sleep."

Penny opened her mouth, but froze when her eyes dropped to his hands. He grimaced as understanding flooded her face. Penny eased into the bedroom and shut the door. She studied his face for several seconds.

"Sheldon, is that keeping you awake?" she asked gently.

He blushed bright red and nodded. Penny had proven to be a true friend, so he took a chance on trusting her with this as well. "I normally relieve myself on Sundays. If I do not, I run the risk of waking up to a rather embarrassing mess."

Penny bit her bottom lip. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

Sheldon wasn't very good at understanding facial expressions, but he had no trouble deciphering the look in Penny's eyes. To be honest, he had to admit that he was… curious about Penny. Since their first meeting, she always played a prominent roll in his fantasies. But this was outside his comfort zone.

Or was it?

Slowly he nodded. "Yes," he whispered. "But I'm… I've… Penny, I don't know what to do."

She smiled at him warmly. "I do." He let her guide him back to the bed, where she sat him on the edge. "Just relax," she suggested. "Think of it as a medical emergency, if you want."

Sheldon sucked in a harsh breath as Penny slipped her hand through the opening in his flannel bottoms. The feel of her fingers wrapping around him made his eyes roll back. He couldn't have moved if his life depended on it.

Penny pulled his erection out and slowly ran her hand along it's length. She watched his face closely, afraid to push too far and have him freak out on her. His breathing was shallow, but the way his cheeks flushed and he leaned back slightly encouraged her to keep going.

She had occasionally wondered about Sheldon's sexuality. He had never shown any interest in women or men, and she had suspected he was asexual. Seeing the flush of desire spread across his face told her he wasn't quite as uninterested in sex as she had assumed. To be honest, she was impressed by his cock. It was a nice length, but wider than she had imagined. The slight curve upwards would work a woman's g-spot just right.

She knew that if he did this regularly, he had to have a bottle of lube. She decided to not ask, but to take a chance on him letting her do what she wanted. Heat pooled between her legs as she slid from the bed and knelt in front of him.

Sheldon's eyes popped open in shock as Penny licked the underside of his shaft. He tried to clench the bed covers, but his fingers were too injured to work. "Penny?!"

She looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Let me," she begged softly. Sheldon swallowed nervously and slowly nodded his head. He moaned as she opened her mouth and slid it over his erection.

Pleasure like he had never experienced washed over him. Coherent thought fled, and he could do nothing but feel. Her tongue rubbed the underside with each downward motion, and flicked over the head every time she pulled up. Her hand cupped his testicles through the pajamas, kneading gently.

Sheldon gasped when she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked more. She couldn't fit all of him in her mouth, so she wrapped her free hand around the base to stroke what she couldn't suck. He couldn't help panting and moaning louder as she pleasured him. He could feel his orgasm building, quicker than he had ever managed alone.

He knew he should warn her, but for the life of him he couldn't find his voice. The most he could manage was a whimper. Penny's eyes met his and she winked. She sped up and he was lost. He grunted as he ejaculated. To his amazement Penny swallowed quickly, never letting up until he was spent.

He collapsed back onto the bed and tried to catch his breath as endorphins coursed through his body. He felt Penny clean him up and tuck him back into his pajamas. She stood and leaned over him making him turn his head to look at her. Penny smiled gently and brushed his hair from his forehead.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you tucked in." He scooted around in the bed and Penny pulled the blankets over him. She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Good night, sweetie."

"Penny?" he whispered hesitantly. She looked at him worriedly so he smiled shyly. "Thank you."

She grinned and winked at him again. "Trust me, Moon Pie, I was happy to help. And if you need _anything_ else, I hope you'll let me know."

He blushed and gave her a smile of his own. "I will." Penny let herself out of his room and he closed his eyes. He had just enough time to wonder what else she might be willing to do with him before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
